The Britannian Prince
by PrototypeMarc627
Summary: What if Naruto isn't just an heir of the Namikaze or an heir of Whirlpool, but a prince to a powerful empire. And 'Naruto' isn't his first name.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My second fanfiction story, Inspired by Naruto: Heir of Whirlpool. This idea is been my head for a while and now I'm glad that I've write this, but I'm still an amateur author therefore I'm not that good, so I hope you all like it. There will be Sasuke, Civilian council bashing since I like fanfics with Sasuke bashing, so if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**I don't own Naruto or any other characters.**

**So enjoy this first two chapters.**

**Chapter 1: How it all Begins**

The Holy Britannian Empire, before it all began the country was torn by war. men and armies fight for dominance, but all of that soon change when Excalibur a holy sword, fell from the sky, embedded on a stone. "**The person who pulled this sword, ' Excalibur' from this stone shall become the rightful ruler of this land.**" Said the voice from the heaven. Thousands of men tried but failed to remove the sword, but only one manage to pull it out, his name is Arthur von Britannia, a 14 year old boy is declared king. Arthur unleashes the Excaliburs power vanquishing all of his foes. after destroying his remaining enemies Arthur became emperor seeing how large the country is. And this became the Britannian Empire.

And thats the beginning, now lets start the history of Britannians involvement with the Elemental nations.

March 15 in the year 3359 atb, Britannian sailors set sail west towards the Elemental Continent, the first clan the Britannians encounter where the Uzumaki clan. Seeing that the Whirlpool country is one of the most richest and powerful nation and also control most of the trading companies in the Elemental Continent, they've decided to make an alliance with Uzumaki clan and Whirlpool country which went very well, months later the Whirlpool Daimyo ask the Emperor to betrothe his daughter Miyuki Uzumaki to his son Prince Arthas me Britannia, the Britannian Emperor agreed to this, the result of the marriage was a great success strengthening the alliance between the two countries.

Five years since the alliance made between Whirlpool country and the Britannian Empire. The Britannians decided make another alliance with another clan; the famed Senju clan a distant blood relatives of the Uzumaki clan, but the Uchiha clan doesn't want the Senju to have any strong allies, so they planned to attack the Britannians. Fortunately the Senju manage to anticipate their move so they were able to stop many of their attempts on the Britannians, this resulted in the successful negotiation for an alliance but the Britannians not wanting to join any conflict denied their request to join the war, but they did supply the Senju with food, medicine and weapons, in terms of their agreement.

Decades later during the founding of the Leaf Village, the First Hokage; Hashirama Senju, requested for an alliance with the Britannian Empire, but the Emperor denied his request because of the Uchiha clan, but they did settle for a trading agreement, which Hashirama agreed to.

Years later. During the Second Shinobi War. Earth, Lightning, and Water country joined forces to destroy their long-time rival; Whirlpool and the Uzumaki clan. They launched an all out assault on the Whirlpool country. Whirlpool country manage to up a fight with 3000 samurai and 2000 ninja. The battle last three days until the invasion force were able to overwhelm and defeat the Whirlpool forces who was able to inflict a huge damage; killing almost 7000 of the enemies, then the invasion force raided, ransack and murdered there way throughout Whirlpool country, and the Britannian citizens who were either vacationing or making business in Whirlpool were not spared from their attack resulting in the deaths of hundreds of innocent Britannians, they've even destroyed several Britannian trading ships; killing many sailors. The Whirlpool Daimyo and his remaining warriors save many people as he could. He and dozens of his strongest samurais and shinobis stayed to buy enough time for his people to escape by ships. Over 2000 Whirlpool citizens both civilians, shinobis and samurais and surviving members of the Uzumaki clan had manage to escape, seeking refuge in the Empire of Britannia. The people of Britannia were outrage because of this and the Emperor sent a message to the kages of the three villages; demanding to pay compensation and leave Whirlpool country or he will declare war against them, but the three kages ignores the threat thinking it was just a bluff. Unfortunately for them, the Emperor wasn't bluffing nor he makes idle threats.

Two weeks after the fall of Whirlpool, The Britannians launched a surprise attack on Water country by airstrike, aircraft come by the hundreds, destroying or severely damaging many of their bases, but it wasn't just Water country, Earth and Lightning country was attacked as well. When Britannian ground forces arrive at their shores, the shinobis were ready to fight them thinking they could easily defeat them on foot since the Britannians soldiers are not shinobi therefore cannot use chakra, they soon going to realize how wrong they were. The Britannian soldiers know how to mold chakra to perform jutsus, but what they didn't know is that the Britannians call it mana and spells and they've been using it since before the rise of the empire. With their superior numbers, technologies and weapons, and also with the Britannian's famed Knights of Rounds, they've liberated Whirlpool and crush the combined forces of the three great nations in just one month. On the verge of annihilation, the three nations surrendered. And this is the first time that Britannians got involve in war in the Elemental Nations.

After the defeat of three great nations, the Emperor demanded them to return all the wealth and other things they've stolen from Whirlpool country and heavy compensation for the atrocities they've committed against Whirlpool and Britannian citizens. The three Daimyo had no choice but to give in to the Emperor's demands, leaving their country in a state of poverty. Whirlpool country was rebuilt and restored months later with the help from Britannia.

**October. 10, 3500 atb. Leaf Village**

Outside of the Leaf village, a giant fox is wrapped in chakra chains thanks to Kushina Uzumaki. The Fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaze is going to seal the Nine Tail Fox, but the fox realizing what Minato was about to do tried to kill their son, however Minato and Kushina was able to stop the Fox by using their own body as shield, fatally wounding them. knowing that they're about to die, they say their goodbyes to their son.

Knowing that their son is going to live a harsh life because of being a jinchuriki, Minato had an idea. He perform a summoning jutsu, he didn't summon a toad but a woman, she had blueish teal hair tied up in a ponytail, yellow eyes, dark skinned, and was wearing a standard jonin uniform. The woman turn and was shock at what she sees. "Your Highness!" The woman shout.

What many didn't know about Minato Namikaze is that hes Britannian royalty, his mother is Claire le Britannia who marries Renya Namikaze his father. He had a choice to become a prince or become a shinobi in the Leaf, which he chose to live in the Leaf village. But he still visit Britannia during his free time, with his wife and sometimes his friends. And only a few people in the Leaf knows his heritage; his friends; Hiashi, Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi and Shibi, Kushina's close friends; Hitomi, Mikoto and Tsume, His sensei Jiraiya, the village Elders and the third Hokage.

"Listen Villetta, I don't have much time." She move closer to hear what he says. "I want you tell the villagers to acknowledge my son as a hero for keeping the fox at bay, and i want you to take my son to Britannia, and tell my cousin everything that happen here, this is my order not as a Hokage but a member of the Britannian imperial family, do you understand." Minato said.

"Yes your Highness." She pick the baby and saw the seal on his stomach.

"I will name my son, Nathan N. nu Britannia. He will be the 7th prince of the Britannian Empire" He said as he closed his eyes.

"I will not fail you." Villetta said. Suddenly she was surrounded by 30 ANBU, she turn see the former Hokage Hiruzen and the Elders walking towards her.

"Is he the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox?" Homura asked her.

"Yes. And the Fourth's final wish is for the people to see him as a hero and not the fox, and also told me to take him to Britannia where he will become the new prince." Villetta answered him. "Now will you excuse me, as I will be leaving tomorrow." She said walking away but her path was block by the ANBU.

"I'm afraid we cannot let you do that." Said Danzo who intended to turn the boy into a living weapon for the Leaf village.

"The Leaf village is weakened by the fox, the other villages will definitely take advantage of this, and therefore we need the jinchuriki in this village." Koharu told her.

"WHAT! So you're just going to ignore his dying wish and use his son as a weapon! Like every other do to their own jinchurikis" Villetta shout as she prepared to escape with the child. But before she could even do that, one of the ANBU hit her head, and quickly grab the baby.

"Akeno Watanabe or should I call you by your real name; Villetta Kaname Nu, you are under arrest for infiltrating and spying in our village." Danzo said.

"Forgive us, but this has to be done." Hiruzen said sadly as the ANBU carried the unconscious woman away and the ANBU who is carrying the baby disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Soon a red haired woman arrives. The woman is Risty Uzumaki, Kushina's younger sister. "Wheres Kushina?" She then saw the dead bodies of Kushina and Minato. "No." She cradle Kushina in her arms crying for her dead sister.

**Years Later. February 3, 3506 atb.**

It was a sunny day in the Leaf village, the people were working, children playing and shinobis doing their mission, everyone was happy with their life. all except for one, Naruto Uzumaki aka Nathan N. nu Britannia is being beaten to death by a mob of civilians and some shinobis. The reason for this beatings is because he is Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails that attack their village years ago, many of them think that he's the Fox reincarnate.

"Kill the demon!"

"This is for the Fourth Hokage!"

"Go back to hell were you belong!" Shouted the mob as they kick, stab and punch the helpless boy.

Unknown to them, a woman is watching from the distance. That woman is Villetta who manage to escape Danzo's underground prison weeks ago. She was currently videotaping the beating, she really wanted to kill these idiots and rescue the prince, but she cannot since the Anbu is searching for her, she cannot be caught by them. She was very angry at the Hokage who did nothing to help the him, he didn't even punish the people who attack and tortured the boy. For weeks Villetta has been videotaping their actions towards the boy, listing everyone who wronged him, gathering evidence before she escaped to Britannian Empire. She even use the Mind Reading Jutsu that she learn on a few people and Nathan to gather all the information she needed and transfer it on a special device that will play all the memories like a movie.

"_I'm sorry my prince, but please bear with it a little longer, I promise you, I will return with help_." Thought Villetta as she can't help him without being seen.

Later that night, Villetta sneaked out of the village and hurried her way towards the Land of Hot Water. Its been three days since she sneaked out, and right now, she is being chase by a squad of Anbu. After a few hours of chasing, they've manage to surround her. "You're completely surrounded, surrender now or we will force to detain you." Demanded the leader of the squad. Villetta just smirk as she exploded into a smoke.

"A shadow clone?!" said one of the ANBU.

"Damn it! We have to find her. Spread out!" The leader ordered as they began searching for her. They didn't know that she's already on a boat headed towards Whirlpool country where she will take the first ship headed to the Britannian Empire.

**Days Later. Pendragon, Imperial Capital of the Holy Britannian Empire**

Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian empire, is relaxing in the gardens of Pendragon Palace, chatting with his wives while his children were having fun. Louie, Claudette, Schneizel and Cornelia were sparring while Annelotte and Leina watching them, Clovis is painting the scenery, Robes and Mytho were playing chess, while Aldra, Lelouch, Euphemia, Elina and Nunnally were playing tag. It was their family bonding time. Charles conversation with his wives was interrupted when a royal guard approaches them.

"Your majesty, there is woman who wishes to speak to you. Her name is Villetta Kaname Nu" The royal guard told him which shock the Emperor.

"What!" This gain his wives attention. "Are you sure that woman is Villetta?" The Emperor asked since he himself ordered her to become Minato's bodyguard.

"Yes your majesty, she said that she has a very important information that you must hear." The royal guard said.

"Very well, bring her in." Charles said to him. The royal guard bow and then left. Charles turn to his wives. "Claudia, Margaret, Marianne. Will you please accompany me."

"Sure thing my love" Marianne said as the four of them leave the garden and heading to the throne room.

In the throne room were Charles and his wives, Bismarck Waldstein the Knight of One, Risty Uzumaki the Knight of Seven, and her older brother Gremory Uzumaki the head of the Uzumaki clan's Britannian Branch are waiting. The big doors opened to reveal Villetta who starts walking. When she is near, she stops and kneels before the Emperor. "Rise." Ordered the Emperor as Villetta stands up.

"Now, tell me what is the information that that i must hear, and why didn't you come back when you're not dead?" Emperor Charles asked her since the reports he receive said that she died during the attack of the Nine Tail Fox.

"The reason why I didn't come back is because I was arrested." Villeta said.

"And what would be the charges then?" Asked Empress Marianne.

"Infiltrating and spying, but that just a lie, an excuse so they have a reason to do so."She answered, she paused for a second and then continued. "The reason they did this is to keep me silent, so I won't be able to you all that Minato's son; Nathan N. nu Britannia is still alive." This shock them.

"My nephew!? Is alive!?" Said the shocked Emperor since the Third Hokage himself told them that his cousin Minato died along with his wife Kushina and their only son.

Villetta then told them everything, Nathan becoming a jinchuriki, Minato's last wish, their plan to turn him into a emotionless living weapon who will fight only for the Leaf Village, and how the villagers ignore the Fourth's wish and treat his son as a fox reincarnate instead of a hero. She then took out a device and show it to them.

"This device I'm holding will show you the crimes they've committed on the prince." She said.

The Emperor ordered one of the royal guard to get a large flat screen tv. The two servants brings in the flat screen tv and connect the device to it. It then shows them all of the evidence.

**First video**

_A 4 year old Nathan was running for his life from an angry mob as they shouted insults like 'Demon' or 'Monster'. One of them throw a rock that hit his head causing him to fall to the ground, he tried to get up but the mob catches up to him and started beating him within the inch of his life._

_This went for minutes until someone shouted. "The ANBU are coming! Let's get out of here!" The mob disperse leaving a badly injured boy in the street._

"BARBARIANS!" Roared Empress Margaret.

"How could they do this to a child!" Said Gremory as he couldn't believe what he saw.

Villetta told them that this happens 4 to 5 times a week. Charles and Claudia face were neutral but everyone could tell that they're angry because of the killer intent that they radiates.

**Second video**

_Nathan went inside a store buying some groceries. But once he's inside the store owner literally kicked him out and starts beating him with a stick, three people from crowd joined him._

_This went for minutes till Nathan was covered in bruises. "I don't sell things to demons, so the next time you came back, I WILL KILL YOU!" The store owner threaten leaving the beaten boy on the streets._

Marianne narrowed her eyes. She made a mental note to burn that store down with that store owner in it.

Villetta tell them that many of the stores and restaurant would always kick him out, overprice him and sell him expired products and rotten food.

**Third video**

_Nathan was sitting in the corner of an attic clutching an old blanket filled with holes trying to stay warm. He look pale, sick and hungry since he wasn't given any food for days. He was crying himself to sleep wondering why is he being treated like this._

A tears is forming on Marianne when she saw this. Villetta told them that people who work at orphanage refuse to take care of him, they didn't give him any food and water, not even a soft bed to sleep on. Claudia was planning on arresting the people who works at the orphanage and chop off their heads.

**Fourth video**

_Nathan was walking in the streets, he was suddenly grabbed and drag to the alleyway, the one who dragged him was six men, one of them was holding a hammer._

_"I'm going to enjoy this demon." Said the man as he smashes Nathan's finger with his hammer while his friends hold him down._

_When all of Nathan's fingers were broken he struggled trying to escape._

_"Shut up will you!" The man him on the jaw with his hammer, severely breaking it and knocking him unconscious._

"Those animals! When I see them again I'm going to make sure they pay for their crimes with their pathetic lives!" Said Bismarck very angry when he saw this. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

**Fifth video**

_Nathan is running for his life, his pursuers is not an angry mob but five ninjas. One of them throws a kunai at his leg causing him trip down, he started crawling trying to get away._

_"Ha ha! Look at that, our target practice is now crawling." said the one who threw the kunai._

_"Yeah! Let see if you can survive this demon." Said the other as he do some hand seal. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" The fire ball hit Nathan on the lower body. The shinobis were laughing at his pain._

"When I find them, I'll rip them apart with my bare hands!" Margaret said as he barely control his anger.

"And they call him a demon?! I'm going show these bastards a real demon!" Growled Risty as he going make these fools feel his wrath for they will remember to never anger an Uzumaki.

**Sixth video**

_Nathan is tied on a table in a laboratory. The opened to reveal three doctors and five nurses. "See, I told you that the demon will perfect guinea pig for our experiments and studies." Said the one in the middle._

_"You're right. And I just finished my special medicine, a medicine that will increase chakra reserves. I don't know if it safe to use." Said the one on right._

_"Then let's try it on the demon." Said the third doctor as one of the nurses injected Nathan with the chemicals, he scream in pain as the chemical cause a harmful reaction to his body._

They look in horror as this is happening. Margaret and Risty nearly vomited because of this, Caudia is starting to lose her temper, Marianne looked away as she hear the scream of his nephew. Gremory swore to hunt those 'doctors' down and make them feel what is like to be experimented on, by tying them up and locking them in a room with a murderous and mentally insane criminals who were once doctors and scientist.

Villetta told them that the hospital staff always refuse to help him, unless the Hokage ordered them to, which they would treat his injuries in an unpleasant manner.

**Seventh video**

_Nathan is hiding behind some trashcans crying. The day was October 10, his birthday and also the day the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine Tailed Fox. The day the people of the Leaf celebrate the fox's defeat, and one event that they enjoyed most was the 'fox hunt' were many people participate 'avenging' their love ones by hunting the 'fox brat' and torment him._

_"Hey everyone! I found the demon!"_

_Nathan begins to panic tried to run away, but found himself surrounded by a mob. The mob began beating him with metal pipes, large piece of woods, broken bottles and other things that the mob could use._

_This goes on for half an hour until they dragged to the streets, they tied him up and douse him in kerosene. A man with lit a matchstick. "Burn demon brat!" The boy was set on fire. Nathan scream in agony as crowd laugh and cheer for his suffering. When the celebration is over, a burned Nathan was lying on the ground crying and began singing. "Happy Birthday... to me... Happy Birthday... to me..."_

"What madness is this?" Gremory said as he saw the atrocities they've committed, he couldn't believe that he survives all this.

"SAVAGES!" Spat Claudia shaking with rage. "I'll kill them! I will hunt them down, AND BURN THEM AT THE STAKES!" She shouted as she will make them feel what it's like to be burned alive.

"Its all my fault! I left him! I abandon him! If I only.." Risty was interrupted by her brother who hold her shoulders.

"Its not your fault Risty." He said.

Villetta explained that October 10 is the day Nathan suffers the most because of their fox hunt event. She also told that it was civilian council who responsible for all this, they organized and lead angry mobs, bribe shinobis to look other away or help them in their hunt.

"If he suffers this much then why did you left him there? Why didn't you escape with him?" Asked the Emperor. Villetta flinch at his tone.

"The reason your majesty, is because the Third Hokage place a tracking seal on him. As much as I wanted to escape with the prince, I can't without being track down. Were the civilian council will no doubt try to execute him for being with a fugitive." Villetta said as the Emperor is definitely going to execute every member of the civilian council.

"And what about Hiashi, Shikaku or the other friends of Minato, didn't they try help him?" Charles asked Villetta wondering why they didn't tell him about his nephew.

"The reason why is because the Hokage ordered them to stay out of the prince's life, he said that Rock village will send assassins to kill him if they found out their connection to him, he even ordered them to not to tell you about the prince because he is the jinchuriki of the fox and need to stay to protect and serve the Leaf Village. And if they did they'll be charged with treason and put to death." She said.

Their rage and fury increased when they hear this.

"But even so, they still help him in some little way." Villetta explain to the Emperor about their deeds. Hiashi giving Nathan enough money for food, clothes and other things he need. Shikaku teaches him how to write and read. Choza would treat him some ramen. Inoichi offered him a job by helping in the gardens. Shibi gave him a job as a delivery boy for the Aburame clan. And there's Kushina's best friend Tsume Inuzuka who help treat his injuries when the hospital kicked him out. And also the two people who work at the Ichiraku Ramen stand who were having a rough business simply because they allow the 'demon boy' to have a meal in their stand, but despite all that they still welcome him with open arms.

Marianne and Margaret was grateful to them for helping their nephew. But despite all of their good deeds it was still not enough as the Leaf village crime against their nephew was too great. It was then Villetta shows them another video. The difference of this video is that it shows a conversation between The Third Hokage and Hiashi Hyuga the clan head of the Hyuga clan.

**Eighth video**

_Hiashi was standing in the Hokage office arguing about the wellbeing of the young prince. "This is ludicrous lord Hokage." Hiashi said._

_"Its bad enough that you arrested the royal guard, trick his aunt, Risty Uzumaki to leave the village and lied to his whole family, but to let the people and few shinobi to attack him without punishment!" He continued, anger in his voice._

_"It was for the good of the village." The Hokage said._

_"To let an innocent boy be abused and his tormentors go unpunished?!" Retorted Hiashi.  
_

_"If I did punish the one who attack him it will divide the village. Try to understand Hiashi, the villagers will eventually forget their hate and anger towards Naruto over time. He's been training to get stronger to prove them wrong."_

_"And what will happen if he had enough of it and run away? What will happen if Whirlpool country and the Emperor of Britannia find out about this?" Hiashi asked._

_"The Emperor will not discover this since he cut all ties with our village after the death of Minato, the same thing can be said with Whirlpool. And if he did run away, he won't go far since I've placed a tracking seal on him and I will seal away the memories of any thoughts of it." Replied the Hokage.  
_

_Hiashi couldn't believe the word he said. "I see. Then I'm sorry to bother you lord Hokage." Hiashi said with venom in his voice as he feels like lashing out on the Hokage as he stormed out the office._

"That treacherous piece of filth! I'll make him and those savages pay for what they've done!" Claudia said with a very angry tone.

"Bismarck!" Bismarck turn his attention to the Emperor. "Assemble the army and prepare the fleet, we're heading to the Leaf Village." Ordered Charles in an imperial tone.

"Yes your majesty." Replied the Knight of One as he bow and then left the throne room.

Then they all leave the throne room preparing for departure, for once they've reach the Leaf Village there will be a devil to pay.

**Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rescue and Retribution**

**9:45 am. Hidden Leaf Village**

It was a very cloudy day in the village. Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage, is busy with a lot of paperwork. Although he's been having this strange sinking feeling this morning, like something bad is going to happen, and It's starting to bother him. He's thoughts were interrupted when a chunin entered his office.

He approach the Hokage and kneel. "Lord Hokage, we've receive a message from the patrol team on the eastern border."

"Report." Said the Hokage.

"The team has spotted large fleet from Britannia is anchored on the east coast and their soldiers had landed on the beach. They've estimated that there are at least 4000 soldiers mobilizing and had marching on the eastern road."

This surprises Hiruzen since the Britannian Emperor said he doesn't want to do anything in the Leaf village. But before the Hiruzen could say anything, another chunin entered the office were he immediately kneel and reported. "Lord Hokage. Urgent news from the south border. The scout team have spotted a large group of Britannian battleships approaching the southern shores."

A third person entered the room and this time an ANBU. "Lord Hokage, a message from the patrol teams on north and west border. The patrols on the west have spotted a large group of flying ships are entering the border. While the patrols on the northern border reported that an army of 5000 or more is marching on north road, both of the groups belongs from the Holy Britannian Empire and are heading towards our village." Said ANBU making the Hokage worry.

"_The Britannians are invading us, but why? And for what reason?" _His thoughts were interrupted when another chunin enters.

"Yes what is it?" Ask Hiruzen although he already knew that it's a bad news judging by the chunin's face.

The chunin point something out on the window, the Hokage and the other ninjas in the office turn to see to where the chunin was pointing at, and they were surprised by what they saw. They saw over a hundred flying ships emerging from the clouds, Hiruzen recognized the ships, these are the Floating Battleship from the Britannian Empire, he notice some changes like increased armaments and was slightly smaller indicating that the Britannians did some upgrades. And accompanying the battleships are hundreds of small aircraft which Hiruzen recognize the aircraft as the apache, little bird, black hawk and the osprey.

Hiruzen then saw one of the aircraft, a black hawk approaches them, this one had speakers on both side.

_"__**Attention Hokage of the Leaf Village! His Imperial Majesty, The Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire demands a meeting with you and the council of the Leaf! Failure to comply within half an hour will result in destruction of your** **village!**" _Announced the messenger as the aircraft flies of.

Reacting quickly, Hiruzen ordered the shinobi in the office to contact every member of the council for an emergency meeting, which they all nod and left.

Two Anbu entered the office. "Lord Hokage, what is your order?" Asked the one with white hair.

"Kakashi, Itachi, I want you two to find Naruto and take him to my home. Both of you must stay with him until I say so. Make sure no one sees you and don't let anyone near him. Do you two understand?"

"Yes Lord Hokage." They left in a swirl of leaves.

After a minute or so Hiruzen left the office.

**With Empress Marianne **

Unknown to the Hokage, The Emperor send a group consist of Elite Royal Guard being lead by Marianne to search for the prince.

They've landed on a nearby forest via transport aircraft, were they then enter the village, spreads out and begins their search. They've been searching for a couple of minutes until Marianne saw some of the villagers running. "C'mon! If you don't hurry up! We're going to miss the burning of the demon!" Shouted the man to his friends.

It was then Marianne realized that they've been talking about her nephew and they're going to kill him. She then contacted the other search teams to rally to her. Moments later they've arrive to where the prince is, they jumped to the roof for a better view, and they were horrified by what they saw. Marianne saw down on the alley was a mob of 50 people or more and some shinobi is cursing, yelling, spitting and hitting a young boy who is no doubt her nephew, Nathan N. nu Britannia. Completely ignoring the airships in the sky.

Marianne was angry when she saw the video evidence, and to see this actually happening right before her very eyes just make her blood boil. These fools will definitely feel the wrath of the Empress.

The men stop their beating, but they were not finish. "Who wants to see the demon burn!" Yelled the one who is clearly the leader. The mob cheered as he went to grab the boy, but before he could even touch him, the boy disappears along with his hand. He realizes that his hand was cut off as he screams in pain.

The mob saw a woman with long raven hair carrying the 'demon brat' in her arms, glaring at them. "Who the heck are you?!" Shouted someone from the group. The woman who is revealed to be Marianne didn't answer.

"I should be the one who ask the questions." Marianne said in a menacing tone. "Now why are you a mob of over 50 people, attack this helpless young boy." She said knowing their answer.

"THAT IS NO BOY! THAT"S A DEMON IN DISGUISE, A MONSTER, AN ABOMINATION! WHO KILLED HUNDREDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Roared the leader who is still clutching his arm since he's missing a hand.

Marianne just glare at them. "Weak-minded savages." She said in a disgusted tone. Of course the mob reacted badly to what she said.

"What did you just call us?!"

"She's one of those demon lovers!"

"You're DEAD!"

The shinobi charged at her with the civilian mob following behind them. But they suddenly stop when the two ninja who is leading the charge was attacked, the first ninja was cut in half by man with turquoise hair while the the other one was attack by a red hair woman who uses a mace to smash ninja's skull. The man is Jeremiah Gottwald, Marianne's most trusted subordinate, and the woman is none other than Risty.

Risty turn and saw the cuts and bruises on her nephew, the mere sight of this just fill her with rage. "Bastards, you're gonna pay for you did."

"You dare try to assault the Empress of Britannia!" Snarled Jeremiah pointing his bloodstained sword at them, ready to kill anyone who dare attack the Empress.

"She's an Empress?!" Said one of the mob member.

Then the Elite Royal Guards appeared, were ten of them stood behind the Empress while the others stood on the rooftops surrounding the mob. And five aircraft fly near them pointing their weapons at the mob.

The mob were now scared of this, until Marianne suddenly speak. "Soldiers! Execute this fools for the assault and attempted murder of a member of the Britannian Imperial Family!" Ordered the Empress.

"Yes your Majesty!" Jeremiah, Risty and the Elite Royal Guards charged at the mob.

The scared civilians try to flee while the shinobi tried to fight them off, but the Britannians eliminate them with little to no effort, and the other Royal Guards quickly dispatch the rest of the mob.

Seeing that the fools dead Marianne realized that she was still carrying her new found nephew who was very injured and unconscious, she quickly ordered an aircraft to take them away to the main battleship.

**Minutes later. Leaf Council Room**

Hiruzen Sarutobi and the rest of the council members in their seats waiting for Emperor of Britannia. Soon enough, the large double doors opened were the Emperor and his entourage entered.

"Presenting his Imperial Majesty! The 98th Emperor and Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire." Announced the Royal Guard, Charles and Claudia was accompanied by a blonde hair woman name Monica Kruszewski the Knight of Twelve, and a red hair man, this man is Gremory Uzumaki the head of the Uzumaki clan's Britannian Branch, and a grand duke of Britannia.

Charles and Claudia take their seats while Gremory, Monica and the Royal Guards stood behind them.

The Hokage was first to speak. "Welcome to our Village your Majesty, I was rather surprise that you're here despite the fact that your country have cut all ties with us."

Charles could see the nervous looks on their faces. "The reason to why we are here, is that we've discover that this village had committed a terrible crime against our Empire."

Hiruzen and the council members became worried when they heard this. "What crime have we commit? People from our village has never step foot in your country since you forbids it." Said one of the village elders, Koharu Utatane.

It was then, four people entered the room. "The crime that this village committed is kidnap, abuse, assault and attempted murder of a member of the Britannian Imperial Family." Said Marianne accompanied by Jeremiah, Villetta and Risty as she seat next to Charles.

Hiruzen became worried when he saw Villetta. He now realize the reason why the Emperor had come in their village. He was even more worried about Risty, the person they trick into abandon her nephew.

"And the said member is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Nathan N. nu Britannia, our nephew. The boy that you all know as Naruto Uzumaki." She continued, shocking council with exception of the Hokage, the Elders, and Hiashi.

One of the civilian council member Sakiri Haruno suddenly shout in denial. "IMPOSSIBLE! THE DEMON BRAT IS THE SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THA-ACK!" Sakiri was interrupted when Claudia suddenly disappears and reappears next to her, holding Sakiri by her throat, lifting her in the air.

"Fools like you should know when to hold their tongues. And if I EVER hear anyone call my nephew that filthy name again, I WILL BURN THEM ALIVE! Is. that. CLEAR!" Roared Claudia as she let her go.

Claudia returned to her seat. Charles and his entourage are satisfied that she put foolish woman in her place. the council was still processing the information that they heard. The civilian began shout in anger and denial.

"But your Majesty, you've must be mistaken, the boy can't be the son of the Fourth. The boy is just a orphan with no name. He may look like the Fourth Hokage, but he is not his son. The Hokage explained that it was the side effect of the seal." Spoke one of civilian members.

"He is right, your Majesty. Hes not your nephew." Argued a civilian.

"There is no proof." Said another.

"SILENCE!" Roared the Emperor as he is starting to lose his temper on this fools.

"If you idiots want proof, then here's your proof!"Risty said as shows them a piece of paper with a seal on it. "This seal is called the Blood Analysis Seal, It will let us know if a person belong to a clan or family. I used this seal on the kid, and it confirmed that he is the son of Minato and Kushina."

After she said this, the council was about to argue but Hiashi is first to speak. "What she said is true. The boy, Nathan is the one and only son of the Fourth." Hiruzen glared at Hiashi since it was supposed to be a secret, but since they've already know the truth and have proven it, it is now pointless to hide it.

They turn to look at Hiashi. "If you knew about this, then why didn't you contacted us?" Asked Charles pretending that he know nothing.

"The Hokage forbids us, your Majesty." Hiashi answers simply.

At this Charles glares at the Hokage who flinch. "I tried to convince them to send little Nathan to you, I tried to tell them the consequences if they lie and keep the boy here." Said Hiashi.

"Forgive me, your Majesty. But I was only doing this to protect him from his father's enemies, I know that I made mistakes and..." The nervous Hokage was interrupted by Marianne.

"Your MISTAKES will cost you dearly you old fool!" She said with anger. "You not only hide him from us, but you just let him suffer at the hands of your people!" Hiruzen lower his head in shame since he is not doing a good job in protecting the boy. "He was being attacked by a mob of fools when I found him!"

"Please your majesty, I can assure that they will be punish for..." He was again interrupted.

"How? Few days in prison? Pay small fine? Community service for a few hours?" Mocked the Emperor. "We already know that you do NOTHING to persecute those savages" This of course shock the Hokage.

"For those who recently assaulting my nephew. They were already executed." Marianne said in an icy tone.

The council was shock, and the Hokage knew that its gonna get bloody, since the Britannians never tolerate such crime against the members of their family.

Danzo then decided to speak. "We could have protected the Namikaze heir if we have known of his heritage. And I promise you your Majesty, that the council will provide protection for the boy from now on."

"Your 'protection' is no longer needed as my nephew will never step foot in this village again!" said the Emperor.

However Danzo wasn't going to back down. "He is the son of the Fourth Hokage and the heir to the Namikaze clan. He should stay here."

"In case you didn't know, the Fourth Hokage HIMSELF declared his son the new prince of Britannia since he is a member of the Imperial Family, he right to do so. He ordered me to take him to his uncle the Emperor. But I wasn't able to complete that task because I was arrested for trump up charges!" Spat Villetta.

"Nonetheless he is the jinchuriki of the Nine Tail Fox, therefore a property of the Leaf village." Danzo said not knowing that is his worse choice of words which infuriated the Britannians.

"PROPERTY OF THIS VILLAGE!?" Spat Risty as Monica grab hold of her arm to keep her from ripping him to shreds.

"So is that what you see him!? A living weapon with no emotions!?" Said Claudia, she was tempting to reach for her sword and cut the fool into pieces.

The council was paralyzed with fear as they could feel the killer intent that the Britannians released. After a minute or so the Emperor and his entourage calm down, releasing the pressure much to the pleasure of the council members.

"If that is the case, then this village will be destroyed." Charles said shocking the council.

"Please your Majesty, there's need to start a war over this." Pleaded the Hokage.

"Its not war, rather its eviction and prosecution."State the Emperor. "Your Daimyo was disgusted by how you let a innocent child, a prince be tormented and abused and not punish the one responsible. He even sign a contract, granting us supreme authority and complete control over your village for three days starting today, so we can punish this village since you lack the will to do it." Stated the Emperor. The council was surprised that their Daimyo would agree to them.

"But your Majesty, it will be an insult to your cousin's memory if you destroy the village he loves." Said Homura hoping that it could deter the destruction of the village.

"It won't be an insult since you've already did, by abusing his son." Retorted the Emperor.

Hiashi then decided to speak. "Perhaps there is another way to avoid destruction and bloodshed, your Majesty." Everyone turn their attention to the Hyuga clan head. "We can avoid all of this through the betrothal that me and Minato set up between my eldest daughter and his son. I have the betrothal contract that we've sign in my compound for safe keeping."

"Yes, Minato did tell me all about it." Said Charles as he thinks about it. "If you want me to agree to this, you must first agree to my condition."

Hiashi nod as he understands. Charles then continued. "My condition is simple, your daughter Hinata Hyuga will not be sealed with your clan's Cage Bird Seal." The council was surprised by his condition, in fact, his condition isn't so simple at all considering that the Hyuga clan is very protective of their bloodline.

"I accept your conditions, your majesty." Hiashi replied which surprised the council.

"Good, and if your clan's elders ask why, here is my reason; I don't want any future members of the Britannian Imperial family branded like a slave." Hiashi nod in agreeing with the Emperor's reason. "And we will declare a blood feud with your clan if they did put the seal on her or break our agreement." Said Charles in a serious tone.

"I understand our Majesty."

The council sign in relief knowing that with the betrothal, Hyuga clan will be allied with the Britannian Empire because of it, and to the extent, the Leaf village. And therefor their village is safe.

"But that doesn't mean we will halt our plan to persecute the criminals, and the contract that the Daimyo sign is still in effect." Charles said making the council worry since they can't do anything about it. "And my wife Claudia, will be the temporary governor of this village." He said. "But first things first, Gremory will you do the honor?"

"Yes your majesty." Gremory replied as he disappears, he then reappears next to the Hokage were he quickly grab the old man by his neck. "Hiruzen Sarutobi, for the crimes you've committed against the prince and also the Holy Britannian Empire, you are sentenced to be tortured mentally." Gremory then place his finger on the Hokage's head and a seal emerges, after three seconds the Hokage began screaming in pain.

"This curse seal will make you experience prince Nathan's painful memories were you could even feel it. And it will torment you for the rest of your miserable, pathetic live. And if you ever try to tamper or remove it, the seal will activate its second effect which it will instantly kill you." Spoke the Grand Duke of Britannia.

The council began to protest against this, their ranting just annoy the Britannians and Risty had enough of it. "SHUT UP! That old man got what he deserves, and he should be lucky that he's not going to be executed! So quit your yapping!" This effectively silence the council.

"Now that has been dealt with, it's time for us to leave." The Emperor and his entourage left the room, leaving Claudia, and four Royal Guards behind.

"Send them in." Claudia ordered one of the Guards to which he nod and contacted someone on his earpiece.

After a minute or two. Thirty Britannian soldiers entered the room were ten of them pointed their weapons at the civilian council members.

"What is the meaning of this?!" asked a confused and frighten civilian member.

He didn't get his answer as the Empress of Britannia spoke. "This is my first order as governor; arrest the civilian council members for their crimes of abusing, tormenting and leading attacks on a prince."

"Yes your Majesty!" The ten soldiers arrest the civilian who tried to resist but was quickly suppress by the soldier either by punching them in the face or gut, after a small ruckus they've dragged the civilians away.

Claudia then turn her attention to the Hokage, who just recovered. "My second order is that you will announce my nephew's heritage. Tonight, and no excuses"

"But your ma-"

"I said no excuses!"Said Claudia. "And now I issue my third order; complete lock down of this village no can leave but those who were outside on missions or business can enter, because tomorrow we will begin our mission to deliver justice to this savages."

"This is outrageous, you can't just order our shinobis to persecute our own people." Argued Koharu.

"If they can't follow a simple command and punish criminals then they should stay out of our way and let my men handle it, as they are eager to do it themselves."Stated the Empress. "Now that there's nothing else to say, meeting is over."

Everyone left the room preparing for events to come.

**Hours later**

Half of the Britannia's floating fleet left with Emperor leaving the rest under Claudia's command. Britannian soldiers is occupying the the Leaf village, some of the Floating Battleships landed outside of the village unloading tanks, APC, and more soldiers, surrounding the village and setting up blockades.

The villagers were nervous and curious about the presence of the Britannians and the news of lockdown. They soon heard news that the Hokage will making a very important announcement tonight.

The Hokage just finishes write a speech that will hopefully ease the crowd and not cause a riot.

When night came, Hiruzen arrives on top of the Hokage mansion and announces the news, but before he could tell them about Nathan's heritage he was interrupted by Empress Claudia who was displease when she read his speech and decided to tell them herself.

The Empress proceeds to tell them about about her nephew heritage. The revelations shock the villagers but soon many started shout in denial not accepting the truth. Claudia silenced them by casting a powerful lightning spell which she shoots at the sky, the spell also created a loud thunder scaring the villagers.

Claudia tells them how angry and disgusted the Imperial Family were when they heard their crimes of abuse and assault on the prince and get away with it, she then tells them that their daimyo was appalled by what they've done and gives her complete control and authority over the Leaf village, so her soldier can persecute the criminals.

She then issues an order to all of the villagers to remain in their homes, anyone caught outside without good reasons will be punish severely.

**7:00 AM.  
**

The Britannians set up a base of operations on top of the Hokage Monument, they've placed a G1 Mobile Base near the cliff overlooking the village. Claudia sits on a throne like seat, the plan is simple; arrest every people who commit a crime on her nephew and torture or execute them or both, and thanks to Villetta's list which is now called the 'Black List', over 4000 villagers are in list. After reading some reports she turns to her three tactical officers. "Is everything in place?" She asked them.

"Yes your Majesty, perimeter outside the village, walls and gates is all secured." Replied one of them.

"Every units is on standby waiting for your orders."Said the second officer.

"Good, start the campaign." Ordered the Empress.

"Yes your Majesty!"

**Britannian Soldiers**

Soldiers waiting inside the village had begun a massive manhunt. Arresting everyone who's either in the Black List or caught outside their homes.

Currently there is ten civilians who is running through the streets.

**_"Halt! I said HALT!"_**Said the pilot in an aircraft, as he kept on chasing the group. He saw some soldiers chasing them.

"They're not going to surrender themselves. Eliminate them!_" _Said the pilot to the soldiers through the radio.

The soldiers who were chasing them took out their guns and began shooting them. They manage to kill seven of civilians while the surviving three run through the alley, as they nearing the other side a soldier jumped from the roof and landed in their path, the soldier throws a human size fireball at them killing the civilians with his fire spell.

**Residential District**

Soldiers are surrounding the area around an apartment complex. They then entered the apartment were they're going to arrest some people.

In a room, three people saw what was happening on the other side of the street, the two who are civilians started to panic. "We've got to get out of here before they found us!" said the first man.

"Don't worry, I have a secret safe house just outside the village." The shinobi said to his friends. He walked to the door when suddenly a soldier break through the door wielding a sword. Before he could even react, the soldier stabs him.

"Mizuki!"

A second soldier enters and saw the two civilians, then point his assault rifle at them and shoots, killing them.

The soldiers then take a look of the corpses faces. "Targets has been confirm and terminated, moving out." The two exited the room.

**Business District**

A group of 30 shinobis tried to resist by barricading themselves in a two story building, they use jutsus, throw shurikens, kunais and any other weapons at soldiers outside. The soldier take cover behind APC and humvees and responded by using spells and firing their guns at them, soon enough a tank arrives at the scene.

_"_Cavalry has arrive, whats the situation?_" _Asked the tank crew commander to the soldiers.

"We've got hostiles in that two story building! All of them are on the Black List so show no mercy!" Said the platoon leader.

"Alright boys, lets blow 'em wide open!" The commander said to his crew.

The tank fires at the building, blowing up the front wall, some of the shinobis were stunned by the explosion. The soldiers joined by firing rockets and explosive spells, reducing the building into rubble killing all inside.

Not far in the streets. Soldiers are arresting some civilians while the other group of civilians are trying to resist. "We will not follow demon worshiping foreigners like you!" Shouted a resisting civilian. The answer that these civilians get was a brutal beating to submission.

"And stay down!" Shouted a soldier a he kicked the civilian in the head.

**Claudia**

Its been two hours since the start of the campaign. The Empress is pleased that its all going smoothly.

"9th squad is finish persecuting."

"Third platoon is engaging some shinobis, but its nothing they can't handle."

"11th squad house raiding is a success."

"Over 1200 criminals has been successfully persecuted." Report the third officer.

"Good. Now tell the three units to proceed to the next target." Ordered the Empress.

"Yes your Majesty!"

**Hospital**

Doctors and nurses were very busy at the hospital, helping the people who were injured during the campaign, and the number of casualties just keep adding up. Soon soldiers entered the hospital ordering them to come out to the court yard.

Hospital staff were force to ignore their duties and went to the court yard. They were rounded up, first group consist of nurses and other staff, the second is mostly doctors, and the third one is just a small group of 20 doctors and nurses. The head of the hospital is complaining to some soldiers.

"This is an outrage! You demon worshiping soldiers can't just barge-" One of the soldier fired his gun at him, effectively silencing him.

The hospital staff were shock by what the soldier did, he just killed him. " Why the hell did you do that, there are even children in here. Whats going on, we haven't done anything!"

"That is exactly why! The staff of this hospital refuses to help our prince, you all ignore him, left him to die! And worst of all..." The soldier create a fireball in his hand, the others do the same spell. "You 'doctors' have been using him as a lab rat for your sick experiments!" The soldiers shoots their fire spells at the group, burning them alive.

**Streets**

The soldiers have been persecuting dozens of shop owners and restaurant employees. Those who forbids Nathan to go inside have their business establishment trashed, destroying chairs and tables, breaking windows and doors, and many of their things burn just outside in front of their establishment. Those who beat up the prince ends up being beaten to a bloody pulp. And those who overcharges, give outdated groceries, and give rotten meals, lets just say it's not going to be pleasant.

"I didn't even know he's a prince! Please! Have mercy sir!" The restaurant owner got punched in the face.

"Perhaps you should thought of that before you try to murder our prince!" Snarled the soldier.

"M- Murder?!" The man stuttered.

"You were always giving him rotten food to eat, which means you are attempting murder him by food poisoning" The soldier said.

"Now get out!" The employees leave through the door, the owner tries to leave but he was stop by two soldiers who are blocking his way. "Except for you."

The soldier unsheathe his sword, before the owner could react he stabs the owner on the foot, he then stabs the owner again on the other foot. the owner cried out in pain as he clutches his bleeding feet.

The soldiers left the restaurant, closed the door, and fires a fire spell at the restaurant burning with the owner in it.

**Orphanage**

The matron and other staff of the orphanage is doing their work until someone knock on the door. The matron went to see who it is, she opens the door to see that a its the Britannian soldiers.

"Are you the matron of this orphanage; Namiko Todaka?" Asked the soldier in front of her.

"Yes, that would be me." She answered.

"By orders from her Imperial Majesty, you are under arrest." Two soldiers walk up to her and handcuff her.

The other soldiers went inside and orders the staff to come out. After lining them up an officer in a blue uniform and peaked cap arrives and starts identifying everyone for if one of them is in the copy of the Black List he's holding. After a minute or so he identified 12 out of 15 and the soldiers arrest them, .

"Where are you taking us?" Said one the scared staff.

"Isn't it obvious. We're taking you to the prison. But don't worry, we have already found someone to replace you." replied the soldier. Although he lied on the part were they'll take them to prison, in fact they're going take them outside the village were the staff will be executed and throw their bodies in the infamous Forest of Death.

**Claudia**

"9th unit, has the criminals in custody and is on route to the execution site."

"Persecution on restaurant and shop owners is still in progress."

"Platoon 7 has persecuted the hospital staff."

Claudia smirked, please with the progress. Until the second officer suddenly reports. "Your Majesty, one of our men reports an mob begins to form on the west side of the village."

"Riots and angry mobs had been reported on several parts of the village."

"Our units has been force to retreat."

"Your Majesty! A large angry mob has been spotted near the Hokage Mansion!" Reported the first officer.

She frowns at what shes hearing. Apparently these savages decided take arms and fight the inevitable. "So the savages think they can stop us. Foolish! I will not tolerate such insolence and disorder." She said. A loud thunder was heard, everyone who knew Claudia knows that when she is very angry, A thunderstorm suddenly appears, which is why she is feared as the Thundercloud Empress. "As Empress of the Empire I command you; Pacify the savages! Subdue with lethal force! Persecute with extreme prejudice! And show no mercy!"

**Hokage Mansion**

Britannian Military forces arrives at scene forming rank, a tank with soldiers lining up on the sides. The mob saw them and began booing and throwing rocks at them. Behind the tank is an officer in a blue military holds up a sword. "FIRE!" Commanded the officer.

The tank was first to fire at the crowd, killing or injuring several of them while the rest is stunned, the soldiers open fire at the dazed crowd.

Three apache arrives and began firing bullets and rockets at the crowd. Soldiers in the village has begun their massacre.

**Hyuga Compound**

Hiashi is in the living room sipping tea. He was rather happy, happy at the fact that Hinata won't be branded with the Cage Bird seal thanks to the Emperor's condition. He was glad that he brings up about the arrange marriage between his daughter and the prince. And because of this he save the village. Sadly he just save it from destruction, not persecution.

What can he do? These people abused and tormented Nathan, a PRINCE. And he knows that the Britannians will see this as an insult, therefore cannot be ignored. That is why this is must be done in order to avoid the wrath of the people of Britannia.

A Hyuga clan member entered the room. He kneels before Hiashi. "Hideki, What is the situation outside?"

"Its a complete chaos. Angry mob and riots have form all around the village. And the Empress she..." Hideki seems hesitant. "She ordered to her soldiers that every people who participated in the riots is to be killed."

Hiashi sign. These people just have to start a riot, they just making it worse for themselves.

"Lord Hiashi. Should we do something?" Hideki asked him.

"No. We will not make a conflict with the Britannians." Hiashi replied. "These people made a terrible mistake by taking arms against her Imperial Majesty."

**Britannian Soldiers**

"Kill the savages! All troops exterminate the savages!"

"Don't let any escape!"

"Kill them all!"

The soldiers used sword, spells and guns to kill anyone who take part the riots. Ground vehicles and aircraft are chasing mobs, slaughtering them.

"Show me the prisoners." Ordered an officer. The soldiers complied by bringing in 15 civilians and 8 ninjas. The officer glares at them, then walks away. "There are no prisoners."

After he said this. The soldiers behind the villagers took out their knives and simultaneously slit the villagers throat.

"Throw this garbage at the Forest of Death, these savages doesn't deserve a proper funeral." Said one of the soldiers.

The Britannians continue their onslaught. Helicopters hunting down fleeing ninjas, mobs fleeing from tanks and APC.

Soon Jeremiah arrives with four other Elite Royal Guards. "These garbage doesn't even deserve to be called humans, why bother we left one of them." Said one of them Guard indicating at the people who join the riots.

Jeremiah smirks. "Naturally." He agreed with them as they watch the soldiers cornered a group of villagers in the alley, which the soldiers proceed in killing them. "Is there ninjas resisting in this area?" He asked one of the tactical officer through his earpiece.

"Yes, one of our men was fighting a band of ninjas, west from your position. The ninjas are veterans which is why they're having a hard time. They need immediate assistance."

"Good, Looks like I gonna have a little fun with these savages." Jeremiah said as he went to where the ninja are.

**The Hokage Mansion**

Hiruzen is in his office watching the whole event. He is deeply saddened, he knew that all of this is his fault, he is to blame for all that is happening to his people. He greatly regretted his decision concerning the prince.

He saw a group of civilians on a roof of a building, trying desperately to call for his help. He couldn't do anything for them, soldiers surrounded the mansion making sure he stays here.

A rocket came flying at them, destroying the roof and killing the civilians. A helicopter, little bird fly pass the building, no doubt that it was that who fires the rocket.

**Claudia**

Its been hours since the Empress give her orders. "Suppression of area 4 is complete. 8th and 11th mechanized company is now routing the remaining stragglers."

"What's the sitrep." Said the Empress.

"Over 6000 civilians and ninjas dead, 430 are arrested." reported the third officer.

"And what about ours?"

"28 dead, 527 wounded." Said the first officer.

"Your Majesty. What are we going to do with the prisoners?" Asked the first officer.

"For what they did, they are savages and criminals, we shall make an example out of them. Divide them into two groups, the first group shall be punish by torture, tell our men that they can use any torture devices or techniques. The second will be executed along with the civilian council members tomorrow night." Said the Empress.

**The Next Day. 8:00 am. Training area 66**

After a military crackdown yesterday. In an open tent Claudia is on a throne sipping tea, she is witnessing the punishment of the savages who foolishly cause unnecessary trouble.

The soldiers torture them in many ways, whipping, put on a stretch rack, crucifixion. And the execution also varies like hanging, beheading and burning on a stake.

The civilian councilors were present in this and their torture is the worse. Teeth been pulled, limbs been broke, and their bodies is covered in cuts and bruises.

The council members will be tortured until 9pm were they'll be executed on top of the Hokage Mansion.

**9:00 pm.**

Soldiers are tying the civilian council members at the pole while Empress Claudia watches. An officer soon speaks. "Shin Ashikaga, Sakiri Haruno, Akira Hojo, Heita Asai, and Taichi Amako. All of you are found guilty of abusing a member of the Britannian Imperial Family, kidnapping, plotting and leading attacks..."

One of the council member Akira suddenly speaks up. "I'm sorry! We did not know-" He was punched on the jaw by one of the soldiers who were tying them up.

"Quiet you! You think we're going to forgive you for what you did!" The soldier punch him again. "I knew I should cut of your tongue!"

"Persecuting without evidence and out of spite..."

"Please! Give us another chance!" Pleaded Taichi but he was ignored.

"Neglecting and ignoring the prince in his time of need..."

Taicho is desperately trying to get loose but to no avail.

"Encouraging other people to harm the prince..."

Shin is now crying like a baby and calling out for his mama. Annoyed by their constant whining, the soldiers had enough of it. They gagged the council members with torn rags.

"Those and the other crimes you've committed, you are all sentenced to death." Spoke the officer.

The soldiers finished tying them up, they kept their distance. A group of ten soldiers form a line facing the council members.

An officer is behind the line. "Take aim!" He ordered as the soldiers point their guns at them. Seeing the scared look on their faces the officer smirks then give his order. "FIRE!"

The soldiers fired their guns, each of them fired at least 10-15 bullets before they stop.

Claudia breathe a sigh of relief, It was finally over, the campaign was a success. "Lets go home." She said as she leaves for her ship.

**Next Day.**

It was the day of mourning for the people of the leaf village. Men loading corpses in the carts, women cleaning the blood of the streets, and the rest is repairing the damages during the failed revolt. Some people blame the whole thing on themselves for there mistreatment of the prince, some blame the Hokage and some who couldn't let go of their hatred for the demon Fox blame the whole event on Nathan, even though he didn't do anything.

None of them know of the hardship that is about to come in the future.

**Chapter End**

**AN: There you go, hope you all like it. And honestly I was kinda nervous when I'm about to publish this.  
**

**In Code Geass Charles zi Britannia has 108 wives. He will only have 10 wives in this fanfiction story.**

**Here is the list of his wives:**

**1. Claudia su**

**2. Nerrisa eu**

**3. Rebecca el**

**4. Gabrielle la**

**5. Rochelle li**

**6. Marianne vi**

**7. Maria ne**

**8. Coraline re**

**9. Dialla si**

**10. Margaret mel**

**And here is list list of his children:**

**Prince:**

**1st: Louie eu**

**2nd: Schneizel el**

**3rd: Clovis la**

**4th: Robes re**

**5th: Mytho si**

**6th: Lelouch vi**

**Princess:**

**1st: Claudette su**

**2nd: Cornelia li**

**3rd: Annelotte mel**

**4th: Leina ne**

**5th: Aldra Mel  
**

**6th: Euphemia li**

**7th: Elina ne**

**8th: Nunnally vi**

**Charles is going to be young in this story, probably in his mid 40s or late 30. Unlike 63 in Code Geass **

**Here's my questions about my story:**

**1. Is the story okay?**

**2. Should this story be crossover with Code Geass since it involves the Britannian Empire and also some characters from Code Geass?**

**3. Did they went too far in punishing the villagers?**

**Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I want to say thank you very much for the great reviews, I'm happy that you liked it. Also when I read the last part TheRazgrizDragon review, I was like "Aw man, I knew I forgot something." I forgot to write the persecution on the elders. And here's their punishment; Koharu and Homura received the same seal that Gremory put on Hiruzen, And Danzo will share the civilian council member's fate, but he manages to hide before the campaign begins. He is now a wanted man.  
**

**I'm still an amateur, I'm not good at writing drama but I'll do my best. **

**Chapter 3: The Emperor and I  
**

**Britannian Imperial Flagship**

Nathan open his eyes to see the white ceiling, he turn his head to see three people in hospital uniforms, he notices that the uniforms they wear is very different from the one from the Leaf Hospital. "Barbarians. How could they do this to a child." Said a woman who is a nurse.

"I hope they suffer a slow and painful death for this." Said the second nurse.

The third person who is the doctor joins the two. "Don't worry. The Empress started a campaign that will hunt down and punish those animals. All of them were most likely dead by now." Said the doctor, the nurses nod in agreement. He then notices that the prince is awake. "He's awake. Quick, notify the Emperor." He ordered as one of the nurse uses a telephone on the wall.

"Are you feeling well? Are you still hurt prince Nathan?" The doctor asked.

"Um. Yeah, I'm fine. Where am I? What happen?" He asked the doctor since the last thing he remembers is that someone hit him in the head with metal pipe.

"You're hurt so we've brought you here to treat your injuries." The doctor replied.

He then notices what the doctor said. "Wait. Did you call prince Nathan? But my name is Naruto." Asked the confused prince.

"Its actually your middle name. Your full name is Nathan Naruto nu Britannia, prince of the Britannian Empire." Said the doctor.

Nathan was surprised by what he said. "I'm a prince? That can't be, I'm just an orphan. I don't have any parents."

"True, but you have an uncle who happens to be the Emperor."

Nathan couldn't believe what he just said, he a prince, he had an uncle who is an emperor, and his full name is Nathan Naruto nu Britannia. His thoughts were interrupted when the door open and see a beautiful woman entered the room. She rushes to him and hugged him."Thank goodness you're alright." Said Marianne.

"Thanks. Who are you?"

She let go of him as she now introduces herself. "I'm Marianne vi Britannia, I'm your aunt."

The young boy was surprised. The woman standing next to him is his aunt, he has tons of questions he wanted to ask her. But before he could say anything his stomach growled loudly. Hearing this Marianne tell one of the nurse bring him something eat, the nurse returns with a tray of food. While eating Nathan began asking her questions. He's first Questions, who are his parents.

Marianne answers the first question that Nathan asks. She tell the identity of his parents; his father is Minato Namikaze who is the only child of Claire le Britannia, and his mother is Kushina Uzumaki the third child of Genryusai Uzumaki, both of them are royalty. Nathan couldn't believe it, he comes from to two lines of royalty, and also the fact that he is a son of the Fourth Hokage.

He then asks his second question. "Why did you leave me in the village?"

"It's because we've been lied to."Said a woman who came in the room. "The Hokage told us that you died along with your parents. If I only seen through his lies back then, I could have bring you with me. And if I ever see that old-" She didn't continue and quickly change the topic. "Pardon me. I'm Risty Uzumaki, your aunt." She went to her nephew and hugs him. "I'm glad you're doing okay."

"Now I know you have more to ask, but first; finish your meal and get dressed. Because your uncles are very eager to meet you." Marianne said gaining her nephew's attention.

"My uncle."

"Yes. Charles zi Britannia your father's cousin, and Gremory Uzumaki your mother's older brother." Marianne said.

Nathan quickly eat his meal. Excited that he's going to meet his other relatives, he always dreams of meeting a his family, and now that dream is now coming true. After Nathan finishes his meal, and two servants put a formal clothes to wear.

Once he is ready his two aunts take him to a room where his uncle is. Once they've got there, the two royal guards who are guarding the room open the door, and the three proceed. Inside the room Nathan looks around to see some paintings, bookshelves, suit of armor, and other fancy and expensive things in the room. He now turns to the six people who are having a discussion, the man who is sitting in the throne like seat whom Nathan guess is his uncle Charles, and the a man with crimson red hair is Gremory.

"Charles." Marianne said.

The Emperor turn his attention to the three, he smiles warmly happy to see them. "I'm glad to see that you're awake." Charles said as he told the four men in the room to leave, they give a small bow to the Emperor and leave. "Its good to see that you're okay, how are feeling?"

"I'm doing great." Nathan said cheerfuly.

"Good, I know you have many questions, what is it that you want to talk about first?" Charles asks him.

"My parents. I want too know my parents." Nathan said as he always wanted to know more about his family.

Charles, Gremory and Risty began telling him about his parents. Marianne watches them happy to see a smile on her nephew face.

**A Small Town in the Fire Country**

In an alleyway stands a man with long white hair that was tied into a pony tail. This man is Jiraiya, the famed Toad Sage, a member of the three Legendary Sannin, the author of adult novels 'Make Out', and a super pervert.

He's is currently on business. While waiting he thinks back to the time when his student Minato and his wife were still alive.

_**Flashback**_

_Minato is in the dining room reading one of his two favorite books The Journey of the Wandering Warrrior and Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi the first book that his sensei wrote. Soon the author of the book came in the kitchen. "Hey, enjoying my book I see." Jiraiya said._

_"Yes, the characters, the plot, it's amazing. I really like these two." Replied Minato. "No doubt it's a best-seller."_

_"Yep, The Journey of the Wandering Warrior is a best-seller in Britannia." Said Jiraiya._

_"How about the Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi?" Minato asks wondering why he didn't mention the other._

_Jiraiya scratch the back of his head. "Well. The Gutsy Shinobi is not so successful like the Wandering Warrior."_

_"Its a good book to me." Minato said. _

_"Glad you like it very much."_

_"Yeah. Nathan and Naruto these two have so much in common, but most of all is their desire to end all conflict and bring peace." Minato said as he find the two very inspiring. _

_"Nathan Naruto." The two turn their attention to a woman who leaves the kitchen, this woman is Minato's wife Kushina. "It's a nice name, maybe I'll name my unborn child Nathan Naruto."_

_**Flashback End**_

Jiraiya misses them. He now saw a man approaches him. "So do you have it." He asks the man.

"Yep. I almost got caught, but I manage take a lot of photos." He said holding up photos of girls and young women in the hot springs, either naked or wearing a towel.

Jiraiya took it from him and began looking at each photo, grinning and drooling. "You really did a good job." He took out a book from his pocket and gave it to him. "Here you go, as part of our deal."

The man take the book and read the cover 'Make Out Paradise' he now starts to read the book. "By the way, have you heard the news."

"What news?" Jiraiya said putting the pictures in his pocket.

The man turns look at him. "The news that the Leaf Village got into trouble with the Britannians."

This surprises Jiraiya and began to worry for the village. "And what is the cause?"

"The cause is that the Leaf Village commit a treacherous act; they kidnap a prince." The man replied.

_"Kidnapping a PRINCE! Are they out of their minds! Has sensei become that desperate in trying to negotiate with the Britannians." _Thought Jiraiya as he now plans to go the Leaf Village for answers.

However the man is not finish yet. "From what I heard, the name of the prince is Nathan N. nu Britannia, and they say that the Leaf kidnap him the day he was born, October 10, 3500."

_"Nathan?! But I thought sensei said he was dead. Unless..." _Jiraiya then starting to realizes something. "Thanks for telling me, and pleasure doing business with you." Jiraiya shakes the man's hand and quickly run out of the alley way.

"Where are you going?"

"I have other business to attend to." Reason Jiraiya as he makes his way towards the Leaf Village. "_Sensei, you better have good explanation for all this."_

**9:00 PM. Imperial Flagship on the Pacific Airspace**

Nathan is on his room sleeping after hours of conversation with uncles and aunt. Charles was sitting in the bridge of the Floating Battleship. "Any words from my wives or Bismarck?"

"Yes sir. they're on an Imperial shuttle, they'll be here in a few minutes." Replied Monica.

After minutes of waiting, the two Empress and the Knight of One has arrive. "Claudia, Margaret. I'm glad that you're here."

"So am I." Margaret said.. "Is our nephew alright?"

"Yes, and he's asleep right now. The boy is energetic."

"That's a good news." Said Bismarck.

Charles then notices a little girl behind Bismarck, the girl is dark skin, has green hair and orange eyes. "Who is the young girl behind you?"

"This is Aubrey, my adoptive daughter."

The answer surprises both Charles, Margaret and Claudia. "You adopted her? When?" Claudia asked.

"That was after I receive an order to cease the march on the Fire country." Bismarck answers, he told a royal guard to take Aubrey to a room so she can rest. He now recount the events that happen that day.

_**Flashback**_

_Bismarck and his regiment were waiting on a clearing. "Alright then this will the spot were we will regroup with the Floating fleet." He said the officers._

_"Some of our men is a little disappointed since we're not having any action." Remarks one of the officers._

_"I know, but It's for the best. Now meeting adjourn." Bismarck ordered as he started walking to a forest nearby._

_"Where are you going, my Lord?" Asked one of the officer._

_"Going for a walk." He simply said. _

_While walking in the forest, he took a deep breath and exhale, he enjoys a nature fresh air. He then saw a girl bloodied and bruised, surrounded by six shinobi. "Leave me alone!" Cried the girl but one of the shinobi backhanded her knocking her unconscious._

_"Shut up!" The ninja grabbed her hair and started dragging her. But before he could go any further, he was attack by someone from behind, causing him skid away a few feet. The other five quickly move away move to a defensive stance._

_The one who attacked them is Bismarck. "Vile filth! What are you doing to this girl."_

_"That is no girl! That is a demon reincarnate!" Shouted one of the ninja._

_"Demon reincarnate? What do you mean?" Asked Bismarck._

_The leader of the group step forward. "If you want to know, I'll gladly tell. Eight years ago a great demon called the Seven Tail Beetle is sealed in a baby girl turning her into a jinchuriki. That girl is the jinchuriki." He pointed at the girl. "So you see, she's demon. And once we've kill her, we'll be hail as heros for slaying the demon." Said the leader hoping for the man to see reason._

_Without warning the leader was suddenly stab in the chest by Bismarck. "The only demon I see is you!" He pull out his sword from the dead ninja._

_"Why you!" Two of the shinobi flanked him were one charges at him in the left while the other throws five kunai knives on his right._

_Reacting quickly he block the kunai with his sword, he took out his handgun and shoots the one charging at him, then shoots the one who throws the kunai. "You disgust me. Killing this girl won't make you a hero. You may think you're a hero but you're not! You're nothing but a barbaric cowardly animals!"_

_"Bastard!" The remaining three perform hand signs and fires water, fire and wind jutsu at him._

_Seeing this, the Knight of One counter-attacks with his own spell. "Wind spell: Royal Tempest!" With one swing of his sword, unleashes a powerful gale that not only it repels the jutsus but also hit the three ninjas, they were killed by the blades made of air, it not just it slice them to pieces, it also cut the surrounding trees._

_Seeing that they're dead, Bismarck carried the young girl and went back to his men. As he headed to the clearing, one of the officers and 50 soldiers came to him. "Are you aright my Lord? We heard a very loud noise."_

_"I'm fine. I just save this girl from a group of scoundrels, I need a medic." Said Bismarck as he handed the girl to the medic who carried her to a tent to treat her injuries. _

_**Flashback End**_

"And that how I found her." Explained Bismarck. He then proceeds to tell them about her amnesia that was caused by the head injuries, she can't remember her name although she does remember some memories, bad ones. He then learns that she comes from the Waterfall Village, when she overhears him that he's gonna take her back to the village, she franticly plead him, saying that she don't want to go back to the place that she called 'A very horrible place'.

It would be cruel for Bismarck to send her back to the place were she is abused and tormented, so he decided not to. He then offers her to be his daughter since Bismarck always wanted to have a son or daughter. The girl happily accepts, she even said that she wants to forget her past and starts a new life with a new name, which Bismarck gave her the name Aubrey.

"Just like my nephew." Remarks Margaret.

"Are all jinchuriki is always being treated like that?" Claudia said.

"Sadly. Yes." The Emperor answers. "All people in these villages always shunned their jinchuriki, ignoring the fact that they are protecting them, not only by keeping the Tailed Beast at bay, but also from their enemies. As a person with demons inside them, they can harness its power to vanquish their foes."

"Not all your Majesty." Bismarck said gaining their attention. "The Cloud Village. From what I heard, they don't see their jinchuriki as monster, they see them as human beings and treats them as a friend and protector. They do fear them, but not like the other villages."

"It looks like the Cloud village did a good job of taking care of their jinchuriki. Unlike the others." Margaret remarked.

"Pardon me, your Majesty." Their attention turned to Monica the Knight of Twelve. "Should we concern about the villages in this country? Like the Stone Village?"

"They won't do anything. They already know the consequences if they tried."Claudia said.

Margaret now tells her opinion. "But still. Minato inflicted massive casualties on the Stone village during the Third Shinobi War. The shinobi in this country are specializes in infiltration and assassination. They'll ignore the consequences and send assassins to kill our nephew."

"We'll send a warning then." Said Charles. "Not just the Stone village, but other villages and factions that want to bring harm to my nephew. And make them think twice before sending any assassins."

**Leaf Village**

After the ordeal with the Britannians. The villages suffers problems. The news of what they did to the prince spread throughout the Elemental Continent, resulting many of them sending their business elsewhere. The Daimyo reducing their funding by 40 percent and berates the Hokage for incompetence. The only good thing that came out of this is the reestablishment of trade between the Britannian Empire, Whirlpool Country and Fire Country, thanks to the arrange marriage by Hyuga clan, But the Emperor states that only three places in Britannian territories they can make business to; Alaskan port, Pearl Harbor in Hawaii and the ports on the Philippines.

The Hokage and the council is having a meeting on the current events. Danzo is not present since he's a wanted man. The shinobi members consist of mostly clan heads like Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka and Inoichi Yamanaka hasn't change. New civilian members took the position after the execution of the former members, One of them is Kizashi Haruno the brother of Sakiri Haruno.

Kizashi retires his shinobi career and took the position, the reason he do this is to save his family from being disgraced because of what Sakiri did.

The meeting was interrupted when the double doors of the room was burst open, revealing Jiraiya with a very serious look on his face. "Sensei. We need to talk."

**Stone Village**

The Tsuchikage is having a meeting with his councils regarding the news of the Fourth Hokage's son. Over half of the members are demanding or suggesting to send someone to eliminate the threat. But the Tsuchikage keeps denying all of their request.

"I am telling you, we need to kill that boy before he could become a threat to us!" Argued one of the council members.

"He is right! There's no telling how strong he'll become in the future."

"We need to act now!"

'Silence!" Shouted the Onoki. "Now as I was saying, I will not send any assassination teams to kill the boy."

"But why not!"

"Why not?" Said Onoki. "I'll tell you why not. Why not is because he is a prince of the Britannian Empire!" Onoki said, angry at the fact that they're ignoring the consequences. "Tell me, what can we gain in killing the prince?" He asked them but no one answer. "Nothing! The only thing we will get from this is an all out war with the Britannians. A war that will result total annihilation of our village."After he said this he waits for them to make response.

A chunin then enters the room. "Lord Tsuchikage, a letter from the Britannian Emperor." This surprises them a little as the chunin hands the letter to Onoki.

He opens the letter and began reading it. "What does it say?" Ask one of the councilors.

Onoki read the contents of the letter, the said that they are to leave the prince alone and if they did it will result in total destruction of their village. This did not sit well with the rest of the council, except for Onoki and other rational and experienced members who are expecting this.

"How dare he threatens us!"

"We can't let this go, we should strike now!"

"Silence!" Onoki is starting to lose his patience. "Like I said, I will not send a team, and that is final. And if I caught any one of you usurping my authority to send even a single shinobi, there will be severe consequences."

"Meeting over." He said as he left the meeting room.

He went to his office and sat on his chair. A man enters the room. "I overheard what you just said in the meeting. Are you really going to leave him be?" Said the man who is revealed to be Kitsuchi.

"Did you also hear the consequences if I did." Onoki said to him. "Think about what happened to the Leaf Village, they kidnap and abused the prince, without the Hyuga clan marriage agreement they would've destroy the village and left no one alive. Even with the betrothal contract they still persecuted anyone who abused the prince."

"I know. Its that you always try to eliminate any potential threat to our village no matter who they are. And yet you didn't do a thing about this one."

"Trust me. If I did send a team to come after the boy, whether they were successful or not, The Britannians will retaliate, and it will be very severe." Stated the Tsuchikage.

Kitsuchi nods in understanding, then he left the room.

Onoki laid back in his chair, a little tired from all the talking in the council meeting. He turn to at a picture, It is a photo of him in his younger years along with his friends; Tenchi, Mugen and Naomi. His best friend Tenchi and Mugen were killed during the Second Shinobi War.

He and his friends was once a members of an elite group called the Black Rock. During the war, he and his teammates fought the Britannians on several occasions, they lost a few members, but there is one battle that he will never forget, his first encounter with a member of the Knights of Rounds; Lydia Reineheart.

He fully remembers all that happens fateful day.

**_Flashback_**

_A young Onoki and his group were engaging the Britannian soldiers. He to kills one by stabbing a soldier on the neck. After he kill one he saw one reloading his gun, not giving him a chance to use the gun he throws a kunai killing him hitting his neck. A soldier rushes at him with a sword, Onoki effortlessly dodges all his swings he then punches the soldier on the gut causing him to bend in pain, he then stabs him on the back of his neck._

_Mugen was a skilled swordsman were he slay multiple soldiers, he even repel bullets from their guns.  
_

_Tenchi dodges sword swipe and quickly slashes the soldier's throat. He saw two soldiers pointing their guns at him, he uses an earth jutsu to create a wall of earth to protect him the bullets, he then throws a kunai with explosive at them resulting an explosion that killed to of them.  
_

_Naomi was a skilled archer, shooting soldiers and moving tree to tree to avoid being spotted. _

_"Retreat! Retreat!" Shouted a soldier as he ran away, soon all of the soldiers retreated._

_Rock shinobi and Earth samurai cheered that they've won the fight. but the cheering stopped when they saw woman walking towards them. This woman has white hair and red eyes, she wears a black uniform, red slacks and knee high black boots. "I'm impress. I never thought you savages could defeat the first wave." She remarks._

_The shinobi and samurai were angry at her insult, one of the samurai charges at her. "You're gonna die wench!" He intends to kill her with one slash._

_The woman just smirks, when the samurai was close and about to deliver the blow, she grabs his arm and violently twist it causing the samurai to scream in pain, she then grab his katana and with one swift swipe of the katana chops the samurai's head. "Idiot." She muttered looking at the dead samurai, she turns her attention to the rest of them. "My name is Lydia Reineheart, Knight of Ten."_

_Some of the shinobi became worried by what she said. Tenchi walked to his three friends. "Be careful guys, she's a member of The Knights of Rounds. From what I heard this is the most powerful group of warriors from the Britannian Empire. I also heard rumors that one of their members; The Knight of Nine, single-handed defeated the Cloud Village's Kinkaku Force." He said in a worried tone._

_"But she's just one woman!" Said a member of the Black Rock who is big and brawny, and wields a battle hammer._

_"No. We must proceed with caution, if the rumors are true, then we will have tough fight." Warned Naomi._

_"We'll see about that." Said the same member as he look at two other members who in turn look at him, they nodded understanding what he wanted to do. "Let's get her!" The man and two others charged at her._

_After minutes of three Black Rock members attempting to land a hit on Lydia, but she is very evasive and dodges all of their attacks. Feeling that she seen enough, Lydia slashes the ninja's stomach, she quickly grab the kunai he's holding and stabs the second one wielding a katana on the eye._

_"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Said the man as he attempts to smash her with his battle hammer. But in one swift motion, Lydia cut off his arms. The man screams in pain as Lydia put an end to his misery by stabbing him in a forehead with a kunai.  
_

_"D-Did you see that!" Said a Black Rock member._

_"Those three are one of the elite members. And yet she cuts them down like they were nothing." Said Naomi who couldn't believe at how she easily handles three members of their group.  
_

_"Damn it!" Cursed Onoki. "If we were to take her out, we must all attack her."_

_"Be ready to attack at same time!" Tenchi shouted to his comrades. "We have numbers, we can-" He was suddenly impaled in the chest by Lydia. He spat some blood shocked to see at how fast she moves.  
_

_"Tenchi!" Cried Onoki as he rushes and try to save his friend but he was stopped by Naomi. _

_"Onoki Don't! We need to come up with a-" She was interrupted when they heard screams and the sounds of flesh being cut. _

_They saw that she already killed five of them were she then rushes randomly, slaying every enemy she sees._

_"Earth Style: Mud Prison!" Cried a Black Rock member as he manages to trapped her in a dome made of earth. "Yes! I caught her!" _

_Lydia manages to break through using her sword which is covered in electricity. She kills the one who uses an Earth Jutsu to trap her.  
_

_"Damn it! She can use Lightning Style! Be careful." Warn a shinobi to his allies. _

_"How about a little lightning show." Lydia said as she pointed her sword up. "Lightning Spell: Wild Storm" She fires a large ball of electricity from her sword into the clouds. "I should warn you, my Wild Storm is very unpredictable."  
_

_After she said this, multiple lightning shot from the sky hitting many of the shinobi and samurai. _

_Mugen and Naomi barely dodges the lightning strike. "Take cover!" Onoki shouted as they tried to evade the attack, but many of them got hit. He saw Lydia who is just standing there, with an amused look on her face._

_He and three other shinobi charges at her, but before they could reach her a lightning was hit the ground in front of him, he survives the attack while the three others were not so lucky. _

_She then continues in her slaying, while the others is having trouble dealing with Lightning spell. _

_After a few minutes of dodging and evading Lydia's lightning attack, its finally over, but their casualty is high, only 27 of them were left._

_"Damn it! She's strong." Growled Mugen as he can't believe that she killed many of them._

_To make matters worst for them, Lydia's reinforcement have arrived, they come by the hundreds._

_Onoki get into a defensive stance but Mugen steps in front of him "Onoki. You and Naomi must escape!" He said._

_"But the battle is not lost!" retorts Onoki._

_"Its already lost!" Snaps Mugen. "Look! You can't die here! You must go back to the village, you must defend it!"_

_Before Onoki could say anything, he was grabbed by Naomi. "He's right Onoki. Our village needs you." Naomi said._

_Seeing the reason, Onoki hesitantly agrees and joins Naomi in their escape. He looks back to see that his comrade is fighting to the death.  
_

**_Flashback End  
_**

30 Black Rock members, 57 shinobi and 84 samurai. A total of 171 against one opponent, despite outnumbering her, she still won without even breaking a sweat. Only he and Naomi survived the fight.

The reason why he greatly wanted to avoid any conflict with the Britannians, is not just the death of his fellow teammates, but also how much damage they can do. During the invasion on their village, the Second Tsuchikage Mu, ordered him and Naomi stay hidden since he chose Onoki to be his successor. After the invasion he saw damages during the fight, the walls surrounding the village is very badly damage, and over half of the villages is in ruins, not to mention the Britannian Emperor demanded heavy compensation for for what they did to Whirlpool country, the Britannian citizens residing there and the also trading and merchant ships belonging to Britannia.

Because of this, it leaves their village in a state of poverty, were they suffers hardship for a few years until they got back up n their feet.

Many shinobi died during the war. They were lucky that they had enough man power to fend off forces from small villages, country and factions. And Onoki knew they won't be lucky the next time they have a war with the Britannian Empire.

He just hope that some of his shinobi wouldn't be stupid enough to try and provoke the Empire.

**7:30 AM. Imperial Flagship**

Marianne entered the room where Nathan is sleeping peacefully. "Nathan, its time to wake up Nathan." She said as she shakes his shoulder to wake him up. He stretched his arms and yawn, he opened his eyes and saw his aunt.

"Are we there yet?" He asked sleepily.

"We're almost there, eat and get dressed. You're going to meet the rest of the family." After she said this. Her nephew jumped from the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a bath.

Marianne chuckles at how excited Nathan is to meet the rest of his relatives.

After Nathan finishes taking a bath, put on some clothes and eat his meal. He and Marianne went to the bridge of the floating ship.

"Nathan my boy, have you sleep well?" Greeted Charles who is sitting on a throne.

"Yes uncle" Nathan excitedly said, he then notices Claudia and Margaret. "Are you my aunts." He asked them since his uncle told him about his wives, and he haven't met them beside Marianne.

"Of course, I'm Margaret and this is Claudia." Said Margaret. "So are you excited."

"Yeah, very much." Replied Nathan with a big smile on his face.

"Your Majesty, we've have arrived at Pendragon Palace, we'll land shortly." Said one of the operators.

Nathan looks to the window and saw a very huge structure. "What is that place?" he asked.

"That Nathan, is the Pendragon Palace, the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire." Claudia answered. "And it also your new home."

"My new home." Nathan looks with amazement at the Pendragon Palace. He is finally in a place where he truly belongs.

**Chapter End**

**AN: Chapter 3 is finally finish, I did my best, I hope you all enjoyed it.  
**

**Next chapter is were Nathan/Naruto meets his cousins and the rest of the relatives from both families**

**Charles will be different in this story, h****e'll be a just leader, a loving father and husband and a good friend. ****not that evil emperor who doesn't care about his family, believes in 'The strong survives and the weak perish' and tries to kill the gods. **

**Nathan/Naruto won't have a harem in this story. I don't hate harem stories, I'm not against anyone who makes harem stories, in fact I like them, stories like 'The Raikage' and 'The Hope of the Senju Clan' by Aragon Potter and 'Namikaze, Senju or Uzumaki' by Vanor. Its just that for me, its kinda hard to do.**

**There won't be any knightmares and geass. **

**Instead of Japan, it's the geography of Elemental Nations.**

**You all know that in this story, The Attack of the Nine Tail Fox happens in Oct. 10, 3500.**** I'm gonna need your help in dating the other events, like what date did the The Second Shinobi War begins and what date it ended, and also the date of the Leaf Village is founded, and any other events. I'm having a hard time thinking what date did those events happens.  
**

**Also like Aragon Potter. I made some links on my profile, go check it out.**


End file.
